super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bloom
She comes next after Chica & Balloon Boy On-Screen Appearance What's Uncouth? Apple Bloom pops out of a barrel of apples saying the line above before she hops out and enters the fight Special Attacks Neutral B - Cutie Pox Apple Bloom will get a cutie mark of a random fighter. She can get only three, Even if you're playing eight player mode. Apple Bloom will gain a talent the opponent has. Apple Bloom can only do one and then one after the other and then repeats. Apple Bloom will lose the marks if she gets K.O.ed. Here's a list of her copied talents here: Apple Bloom's Cutie Pox talent abilities Side B - Bowling Ball Apple Bloom will hold a bowling ball in her mouth. She'll hold it for 5 seconds until she'll drop it on the ground like Villager's side smash. Press B again to put down the bowling ball and buck it, Which can act like a heavy projectile. Up B - Loopty-Hoop Apple Bloom will spin with the Loopty-Hoop. Tap B faster and she can absorb projectiles. If done in air, She can use it like a sharp and faster clone of DK's Up B. Down B - Pest Control Apple Bloom will equip a Twittermite vacuum. She can use the vacuum when you press B. The suction can absorb items, projectiles and traps, But she'll have to be up close to do that. Press Side B to release a Twittermite which electrocutes an opponent. Press Down B to remove the gear. Final Smash - Twittermite Trouble Apple Bloom will accidentally break the glass container full of Twittermites. They form a big cloud and can shock all opponents, giving them major damage and may K.O. them. When the Final Smash is over, Apple Bloom will suck them all back in the vacuum. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ooooooow! KOSFX2: Dangit! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: (Burps) Sd: But...I want it nooooooow! Dn: (Looks at her flank and spins around) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Gets her cutie mark) Victory 2: (Kick poses in her rockstar uniform) Victory 3: (Victory screech) Victory 4: (With Applejack) Applejack: If ma and pa were here, They'd be happy too... Victory 5: (Against Scootaloo) Scoot-Scootalooooo! Victory 6: (Against Sweetie Belle) Victory 7: (Against Diamond Tiara) Lose/Clap: (Sad with big eyes) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol My Little Pony logo Victory Music My Little Pony theme Kirby Hat Apple Bloom's Bow and Mane Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Without Bow *Applejack colors *Bicycle Helmet *Babs Seed colors *Karate outfit *Leotard *Creepy Bloom colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:YouTube Poops Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Video Movesets Category:REMASTERED Era Category:Starter Characters